The Son of death
by Sobyous
Summary: This is a crossover between OMG and a manga my brothers and I are creating that should be out in stores next summer, called "The Son's of Death".


Author note:this is a fanfic crossover of AMG and the manga my brother and I are righting called The Son's of Death.

(thoughts)

"speech"

telekinesis 

The Son of Death

Mysterious man

A woman walks slowly into a bar, a woman with platinum-blond hair, bronzed skin and a body that a super model would kill for. She comes to a halt right as she enters and peers around the place as if looking for someone in particular. When she doesn't see who she is looking for she exhales an irritated sigh. ("Damn it Mara why do you have to be late, we set up a specific time and everything! Well it can't be helped, perhaps I can amuse myself with one of the bars many patrons.")

With that thought in mind she glances around the bar swiftly for a person that meets that description. She looks at the booths and sees two women talking to each other about something wrapped up in their conversation. Not satisfied she keeps scanning the establishment and sees no one of interest, until she looks over behind the bar and spots a man drinking alone with a bottle of "Jack Daniels" wearing a neutral look on his face. She slowly studies his appearance, she can tell that he's American, he fashions short silver hair in a style that makes him seem very handsome, his eyes are crimson and emotionless as if he has seen a lot in his lifetime, scrolling down his body to get a look at his attire she can see that he has an incredible physic, his upper body attire consists of a black muscle shirt with what appears to be a vampire skull pattern sewn into it. Scrolling down his body even more so to get a better look at his lower attire, she sees that he is wearing very odd pants, pants with a green and black fire pattern intermingled.

Satisfied she smirks to herself. (hmm exotic...very exotic.) She struts seductively towards him. "Is this seat taken she says in the" she asks with a smile and very seductive voice.

The mysterious man turns his head and looks at up at her. "No, sit her if you want, I don't care." He gestures towards the chair sarcastically. Her smile turns into a frown. (That wasn't very nice. What is he gay or something?) She dismiss' it and trys again. "I'm Urd what's your name." she smiles again only its a bit forced this time.

He looks down at his shot glass "Call me Sobyous." Sobyous pours another shot of whisky into his shot glass then sets the bottle down slowly. Urd glances at him as he isn't paying attention to her. (Something is wrong here, I wonder what he's thinking about.) Urd closes her eyes and concentrates so that she may read his thoughts. She prolongingly probes into his mind.

FLASH!!!

Sobyous looks up at the calendar. "Halloween is just one day away Rachelle do you have your costume?" Sobyous has a colossal smile on his face "Yeah I have it Sobyous do you have one?" Rachelle's smile is equally as big. He waves his hand as if to dismiss it. "You know it Rache."

Another day goes by in his thoughts

Sobyous is standing at his front door in a vampire costume. "Come on rach we're gonna be late for the party!" A blood curdling scream travels through out the house. "Rachelle!?!" Sobyous runs up the stairs as swiftly as he can. Rachelle is laying on the floor dead in a puddle of her own blood. Sobyous dashes over to her. "Rachelle!!!" a tear runs down his face and he cradles her dead body. He looks around the room and notices a shadowy figure near the window. Then he sees Rachelle's soul going into the shadowy figures glowing right eye. "Your father sends his regards Sobyous." The figure says with a maniacal laugh. "Who are you!?!" Sobyous asks half yelling half crying. "Call me Kronik." The figure chuckles evilly. "I've never even met my father why did you do this?" He yells.

Flash back to reality.

"Don't read my thoughts, I get that enough from other people." Sobyous says downcast.

(Urd gasps "how did he know I was reading his thoughts?) she notices a tear running down his cheek. She also feels one running down her own. (That's so sad to have someone you love killed like that.) Urd thinks.

Sobyous pours another shot and downs it. "Are you satisfied with what you saw? I've never told anyone about that. You're the only one who knows, except of course for my father and my two sworn brothers." Sobyous wipes his eye and looks down. "If only I would have been strong enough to protect her this wouldn't have happened."

Urd, frowns and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Its not your fault th..." Sobyous cuts her off. "Yes it is!" Sobyous hisses. "Its my fault that my soul mates soul was stolen, meaning she can't be reincarnated or anything...She's lost" Sobyous pours another shot "I'm gonna kill Kronik for that slow and painfully.

A woman with long flowing curly blond hair and a leather shirt and pants strolls into the bar. She glances around and notices Urd sitting next to someone. (I guess Urd found another love slave, hah!) She walks over to them just as the man is taking another shot. "Hey Urd sorry I'm late."

She takes a seat next to Urd. Urd, turns towards her with a genuine smile. "It's about time you showed up Mara." Mara smirks and waves her hand as if to dismiss it. "I had some business to take care of."

"It wasn't business that had to do with my sisters was it." Urd deadpans.

"No, no, nothing like that I assure you." Mara waves her hand again. "So who might this hunk be." Mara asks with a with a hungry look on her face.

Sobyous takes another shot and doesn't acknowledge the new person. He glances down at the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Great, there's only a fifth left, just my luck."

Urd lets out a deep sigh. "This is Sobyous, we just met." Urd looks at the bartender. "Could we have a bottle of sake here!"

Mara glances at Sobyous. "He's cute!" Mara puts a hand on his arm and he jerks away quickly. Mara glares at him. "So Urd, are you two planning anything tonight. A sly smile appears on her face.

Well actually...Sobyous cuts her off again. "No we are not." His crimson eyes still focused on the bottle of whisky. "Never thought I would be drinking with a goddess and a demoness before, and at the same time too." Sobyous turns his head towards them and looks at Mara with a neutral expression on his face.

Urd and Mara gasp simultaneously. Urd sends a telepathic message that only the three of them can hear. How did you know!?! Sobyous grabs the bottle of whisky and downs the rest of the contents. I blocked you from reading all my thoughts so you didn't see this. I'm Sobyous the son of the grim reaper, death. As much as I hate to tell you that. 

Mara smiles. So you're a demon? she asks with a trace of hope on her face.

No. Mara sweatdrops I'm a third human, a third god, and a third demon. My father was a cross between god and demon, my mother was mortal, so there you have it. I've spent 5 years in hell looking for him, but he would always run from me. How I ended up in japan when I got out of hell is beyond me. 

A tall man with all black and a black trench coat walks into the bar and looks over at Sobyous. He slowly comes up behind Sobyous and points a gun at the back of his head then smiles. Kronik wants you dead nothing personal.

Sobyous glances back at him with his peripheral vision. "So Kronik sent you huh?"

Urd and Mara stair in horror at the man behind Sobyous. Urd starts to mumble a spell.

Sobyous' face becomes real serious. "Tell him I'm not ready to die yet." Sobyous spins out of his chair and in the same fluid motion grabs the mans arm with his left hand and with his right hand reaches under the mans arm grabbing his head. "Don't forget to deliver that message" Sobyous bends backwards swiftly slamming the mans head into the empty Jack Daniels bottle.

Everyone in the bar including Urd and Mara look at him wide eyed, Sobyous takes a wad of yen out of his pocket and drops it on the bar.

(How did he do that.) Urd ponders with her mouth wide open.

Sobyous pulls a pack of Marlboro from his pocket and sticks a cigarette in his mouth as if nothing happened. He pulls out a lighter and lights his cigarette, then takes a long drag. He glances at the bartender. "Keep the change." He exhales the smoke as he exits the bar and when he does the smoke takes the shape of the same vampire skull that's on the back of his shirt.

Well that's the first chapter let me know how you like it.


End file.
